Timeline of the First Attempt
(Spoilers below.) Year 0 ' * The entity known as the Prism enters a world of darkness, bringing with it light. The light and dark intermingle and create the entity known as the Grey. Light passes through the Prism once more to create Colors, and the Colors pass through the Prism on another cycle. Red is the first to pass through, gaining sentience, and stops the cycle so that conflict would cease. * Time is created. The entities known as Prism and Grey are split into their own specific realms, separated by the Barrier World. The "Tri-World" is the resulting construction. '''Years 0-100 ' * "Maelstrom of Establishment": Red creates and recreates many iterations of the Barrier World. * Purple forms empathy for Prism and Grey, and the three conspire to destroy the Barrier World so that they may reunite. * Darkisle is crafted from the pieces of the discarded Barrier Worlds. * The Colors become the Four Goddesses. '''Years 100 - 200 * Final iteration of the Barrier World is created. Many creatures populate it, humans eventually come out on top and are given greater sentience by the Four Goddesses. Years 201 - 210 * Heatrana masks herself as a mortal named Heatora and creates the first version of Ring, a fortress to stand against the hordes of monsters and other humans. Years 210 - 220 * "First Expansion": Heatora and her mortal priest, Kinis, conquer the lands to the south known as the Kinis Highlands. * Heatora is assassinated by desert bandits, provoking the centuries long feud between Ring and the Deserts. Heatrana returns to her divine form. * Heatora's son, Jyk II, is crowned. Years 220 - 250 * Melorey I is born. * Various skirmishes between Ring and the Deserts occur. Years 250 - 260 * "Second Expansion": Jyki II conquers the lands to the west with minimal effort, and are collectively named Lake Verus after his high priest. * Jyk II is assassinated by Desert Dwellers and Melorey I is crowned. Years 260 - 300 * Melorey I leads a full blown war against the Desert Dwellers in retaliation. * Melorey II is born. * Melorey I is killed in battle. Lands to the east of Ring are conquered by the Desert Dwellers. Melorey II is crowned. Years 300 - 350 * An uneasy ceasefire between Ring and the Desert Dwellers is created. * The Peninsula is founded. * White Island is conquered and Melorey II unites his kingdom under the banner of Plius. * Melory III is born. * Melorey II dies of natural causes. Year 380 * Prism enters the Barrier World as a mortal avatar named Peren. He is abandoned by his parents and is adopted by Arus's created mortal form, Ariel. * Mira is born. Year 405 * Peren and Mira give birth to Zarniah. * Arkon and Ben are born. * Daphnes is born. Year 410 * Peren abandons Mira and Zarniah and enters Darkisle. * Heatrana learns of Darkisle's existence and splits Arus into Violet and Salvatore Kodigon. * Salvatore Kodigon spends five years traveling the world. * Umali enter the Barrier World from the tear Peren created and massacre everyone on White Island before spreading out throughout the world. Year 415 * Mira is beheaded. * Salvatore Kodigon becomes the Winged Prophet to the people of Lake Verus and Snowtop. * Kodigon recruits Zarniah. * Arkon's mother, Gwina, is recovered from Darkisle and is split to create Tarkuni and Gigati. * Construction of Kodigon's Temple begins. Year 425 * Kodigon's Temple is completed and Lasha is captured. * Zarniah enters Darkisle. Year 435 * Gy-Nitra is founded. Year 440 * Zarniah returns to the Barrier World. * Daphnes and Zarniah are married. * Melorey III is assassinated. Daphnes is crowned. * Ben is killed. Year 460 * Tarkuni gives birth to Drake. * Karen is born in East Desert. * Zarniah concocts a strategy for Daphnes to use in order to ambush and swiftly crush the Desert Dwellers. The lands surrounding Ring are renamed to the Ring Deserts. Year 470 * "The Northern Event": All of Snowtop and the Kinis Highlands are obliterated and rearranged in each other's places. Year 480 * Perius and Arquanna are created. Year 500 * The Geiken obliterate the Tri-World and the First Attempt fails.